villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kane (Wrestler)
Kane was a villain from WWE who was portrayed as the half-brother of The Undertaker, yet unlike The Undertaker (who is more often an anti-hero) Kane tended to remain a villain (or "heel" as they are called in the profession): originally Kane wore a mask to conceal his identity and was a savage brute of an almost demonic nature. Kane has also shown to be psychologically unstable: Depressed, Schizophrenic, Extremely Violent and Quick to Anger. Like his half-brother, Kane is supposedly able to summon fire and bolts of lightning at will. As the series progressed Kane became unmasked and although still a brutal fighter no longer concealed his identity - Kane's favored finishing move is the Chokeslam and Tombstone Piledriver (Same finishers as his brother) and also rarely talks, But is very agile and fast for his size (Being around 7'0 ft and weighing over 300 lb): in the early days Kane was seen as almost impervious to pain (much like The Undertaker) but in later times his invulnerability was weakened somewhat, though he is still a formidable foe both in and out of the ring. On December 2011, as he returned from an injury, Kane was seen wearing a mask again, which he's been using since as he continues to wreak havoc in the WWE. As of Mid 2012, Him and his tag team partner, Daniel Bryan. In which during that time they have won the WWE tag team championship but unfortunately lost it to The Shield in 2013. He is also the secondary antagonist of Scooby-Doo WrestleMania Mystery where he battles Scooby-Doo and his best friend, Shaggy Rogers. Bio At seven feet tall and weighing in at more than 300 pounds, Kane is a monstrous abomination that seems to have been extracted directly from your childhood nightmares. The Devil’s Favorite Demon has tormented WWE since his debut at Badd Blood in October 1997, when he tore off the cage door and unleashed hell during the first-ever Hell in a Cell Match between Shawn Michaels and his half-brother, The Undertaker. Kane is consumed by an infernal desire to set ablaze the lives of his fellow Superstars, leaving a scorched path of destruction behind his fiery footsteps. Some of The Big Red Monster’s more demented acts have included setting a WWE Hall of Famer on fire, hitting a WWE executive with a Tombstone, kidnapping too many Superstars to mention and forcing a WWE Diva to marry him. No one is safe from his twisted desires and demonic impulses. Least of all, it would seem, Kane himself. For years, the sadistic Superstar wore a ghoulish face mask designed to conceal hideous burns from a fire supposedly started by Undertaker years before. But WWE fans received a shock on one of the most infamous nights of Kane’s career when, after losing a Mask vs. Championship Match on Raw, the tortured soul was forced to unmask and reveal his face to the world. Kane’s career has been marked by some stellar and brutally woeful contests in the ring against some of the biggest names in WWE, including The Undertaker, “Stone Cold” Steve Austin, Shawn Michaels, Edge and others. He has also pioneered some of the most vicious stipulations of all time, including First Blood, Inferno, Stretcher and even Till Death Do Us Part Matches. Like his sibling, Kane wields a highly decorated mantle of WWE glory, including reigns as WWE Champion, World Heavyweight Champion and ECW Champion. He has shown near-unprecedented versatility in the tag team ranks as well, finding championship success with a litany of partners such as X-Pac, Big Show and even twice with The Deadman. Most notably, the famed Brothers of Destruction simultaneously held the World Tag Team Championships and WCW Tag Team Championships during the Alliance’s Invasion. Kane reverted to concealing his face under a scarlet leather shroud in late 2011, and it wasn't long before The Big Red Monster set his demonic sights on Daniel Bryan. Although the submission specialist got the best of his new found rival at SummerSlam 2012, he may have awakened a more uncontrollable fire in The Devil’s Favorite Demon, provoking him to attack WWE Superstars and personnel such as Josh Mathews and Zack Ryder. These incidents inevitably led The Big Red Monster to the last place anybody expected: anger management. Bryan was also forced to join The Big Red Monster in therapy, and despite their frequent dustups, their counselor, Dr. Shelby, forced the unhinged Superstars to join forces as a tag team. It was a strategy that proved crazy enough to work when they defeated Kofi Kingston & R-Truth to become WWE Tag Team Champions at Night of Champions 2012, kicking off an eight-month reign under the moniker of “Team Hell No.” Though the bickering champions would occasionally trip themselves up with further infighting, they managed to dispel all challengers – including Dolph Ziggler & Big E Langston at WrestleMania 29 –and graduate from Shelby’s anger management program in 2013 before they finally met their match in the “justice”-seeking trio known as The Shield. After the black-clad Superstars made a repeated example of Team Hell No, as well as The Undertaker, Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns punctuated the group’s quest by dethroning Team Hell No at Extreme Rules 2013 – a defeat that left the team at a crossroads, with a frustrated Daniel Bryan breaking away from his partner in an attempt to prove he wasn’t the “weak link” of the formidable duo. Soon after, the 7-footer suffered the wrath of The Wyatt Family on their Raw debut in a brutal attack that sent him to a local trauma facility. This led to a "Ring of Fire" Match at SummerSlam between Kane and Bray Wyatt, in which the Wyatts used their treachery to triumph and take The Devil's Favorite Demon into the darkness and the unknown. Several months later, at WWE Hell in a Cell, Kane made a shocking return, as he attacked Erick Rowan and Luke Harper, then followed with a puzzling chokeslam to The Wyatt Family's apparent prey, The Miz. The next night, after defeating Miz in singles action, Kane submitted to Stephanie McMahon and the control of The Authority, removing his mask once again and giving it to her as a token of his obedience. The next week, Kane cemented his allegience by appearing alongside The Authority in a suit and tie, helping The Shield & Randy Orton beat down the just-rehired Big Show. Gallery Kane 1997.jpg|Kane lives! Kane 1998 1.jpg|1997 - 1998 Attire Kane 1999.jpg|1998 - 1999 Attire 137799.jpg|1999 - 2000 Attire Kane 2000.jpg|2000 - 2002 Attire Kane 2001.jpg|The Big Red Machine Kane5.jpg|2002 - 2003 Attire Kane 2003 Towel promo.png|Unmasked Attire 2003 - 2011 Kane_2003_02.jpg|The Big Red Monster KaneUM.jpg|Unmasked Monster kane-wallpaper-1024x768.jpg|The Devil's favorite Demon kane_2010_wallpaper_by_vipergoesmvz-d33bam8.jpg|Twisted Monster Kane 2012.jpg|Kane's Resurrection Kane R.jpg|2011 - 2012 Attire 20120315_kane.jpg|2012 - 2013 Attire Corporate Kane.jpg|2013 - Present Attire kane_t588.JPG|The Masked Monster... Kane13.png Masked Kane .png|The Prophet of Hate Kane's evil laugh.gif|Kane's evil laugh BOD1.jpg|Undertaker & Kane (1998) BOD2.jpg|Undertaker & Kane (2001) BOD3.jpg|Undertaker & Kane (2008) BOD4.jpg|Undertaker & Kane (2012) KnMK.jpg|Kane & Mankind with Paul Bearer (1998) KnXP.png|Kane & X-Pac (1999) KnRVD.jpg|Kane & RVD (2003) KnBS.jpg|Kane & Big Show (2011) THN.jpg|Team Hell No (2012 - 2013) Devil Kane .png|Devilish Tilt KANE.jpg|The Monster KANE.jpeg|The Burnt Soul RAW_1066_Photo_149_original.jpg|Declaring his alligence to "The Authority" to Stephanie McMahon. Kane_suit.jpg|Kane the new "Director of Operations" for the WWE under The Authority 861071658106b144575d3fdb9cd787cb.jpg|Kane and Triple H watching Randy Orton and The Shield take out The Big Show. Villainous acts *Betrayed his Brother on many occausions(E.g. Buried him alived at least 3 times, Locking him inside a casket before setting it on fire, Putting him in a comatose/vegetated state). *Attempting/succeeding on burning or setting people on fire other wrestlers and others.(E.g. Blinded X Pac in a attempt fireball shot as his Brother, Nearly setting The Brood and Rob Vam Dam on fire, burning Ring announcer, Jim Ross, Strucking a lightning bolt at a cameraman setting him on fire). *Stalking/Kidnapping/Abducting various wrestlers, divas and others (E.g. Lita, Kelly Kelly and Rob Vam Dam). *Attempting/Succeeding on trying to snap a wrestler's neck(E.g. Nearly breaks Shawn Michaels neck with his head stuck in a chair). *Putting his father down a sewage pipe as well as putting in a meat locker. *Attacked Shane McMahon whilst he was in the hospital as well as electrocuting his testicles with a car battery and also attempt to put him in a pool full of fire. * Gave Linda McMahon a Tombstone Piledriver. *Attacked and nearly injuried many wrestlers (E.g. Big Show, The Rock, Chris Jericho, Mankind/Dude Love/Cactus Jack/Mick Foley, John Cena, Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Zack Ryder, Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton, Matt Hardy, Batista, Edge, Kurt Angle, Daniel Bryan, CM Punk and etc). *Apparently raped with one of his dead girlfriend. *Tried to kidnap Daniel Bryan's wife Brie Bella Videos Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Fighter Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Misanthropes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Necrophile Category:Defilers Category:Athletic Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Siblings Category:Stalkers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Male Villains Category:Provoker Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Outcast Category:Destroyers Category:Master Orator Category:Big Bads Category:Nemesis Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Rivals Category:Satanism Category:Torturer Category:Bludgeoners Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Immortals Category:Supernatural Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Evil Category:True Neutral Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Sociopaths Category:Bogeymen Category:Horror Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Anti Heroes